


A Very Good Boy

by DATTEBAYOOH



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arrogance, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DATTEBAYOOH/pseuds/DATTEBAYOOH
Summary: UZUMAKI NARUTO(n) the over confident dude who’s smug as fuck until Uchiha Sasuke enters the scene.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Very Good Boy

“I totally aced that test, so easy” Naruto said as he smirked at his friend as they go out the hallway to the field where soccer practice would happen.  
His friend Shino just rolled his eyes.  
“And did you see how that girl that sat in front of me turned stiff when I accidentally touched her?” Naruto said as he smiled at Shino and sent a wink to that girl that they came across looking at him.  
“Everyone wants a piece of this, how usual.” He said as they successfully arrived at the field making insect lover sigh in joy that he could leave Naruto and his sassy ass behind.

  
Naruto quickly went up to the coach being the team captain.  
“Hey coach.” He said as he dropped his gym bag by the bleacher. His coach nodded at him and continued writing down on his play board.  
Naruto doesn’t need the rest room to change. Heck, if he could he would have stripped down to his undies in front of everyone if not for the fact that he did it once and got him in trouble for violating school law.  
He shuddered when he remembered how Principal Tsunade —as well as his Baachan— punched him in the head with her inhuman strength.  
So now he just slipped off his orange top –now topless– showing anyone and everyone that comes to the field and those by the bleachers and those by the school gates who could see him from there –his delicious caramel abs.  
He heard squeal not too far and that earned a tug of a smirk again on his lips.  
“They so want me coach.” He said to Coach Asuma as he now pulled down his pants, but he’s already wearing his practice shorts hence it’s not that scandalous but it still made some girls faint on their spot.  
That’s Uzumaki Naruto, the over confident dude who’s smug as fuck until Uchiha Sasuke enters the scene.

  
He was too busy talking to his teammates about an upcoming party that he missed to see the school chic make her way to the soccer field.  
“I’m going! Dude, you should go too! Booze, chicks, and lots of dancing! You don’t want to miss that.” Kiba said to Choji when the said guy’s hesitant on attending the party that would be held a day after tomorrow.  
“I’ll try.” Choji said while munching some chips.  
Naruto draped his arm over his friend’s shoulder.  
“And lots of sex, dude, trust me” He said.

  
“Sex? Naruto Uzumaki, really?” A voice said behind the three friends.  
Naruto’s eye widened and quickly turned to see Sasuke Uchiha looking at him.  
“Really?” The girl asked again when the guy turned stone and gasping for air like a fish as he just stared at the beautiful lady in front of him.  
“I, uhhm” Naruto turned to Kiba for help, but the friend just shrugged his shoulders and continued talking with Choji waiting for the coach to start practice.  
Traitors.

  
Naruto turned back to Sasuke –Sasuke with her eyebrow’s raised.  
“Cat got your tongue, Cap?” She said, smirked and walked pass him to go across their part of the field where the cheerleading squad’s having their training. Not before purposely brushing her boob on his arm, making the poor team captain gasp more for air, his hand flying to his burning arm.  
“Shit shit shit Naruto, get a grip, fuck it.” He mumbled before running to their team when their coach whistled for start of practice.

//////

It was physically and mentally exhausting practicing soccer in the field with the cheerleading squad feet away from them –from Uzumaki Naruto actually. He can’t get his whole head in the game, not after Sasuke’s little stunt.  
“What the fdging hell is wrong with you Uzumaki?! Get a grip on the ball, and I’m not talking about that on the grass but that one clipped between your thighs you asshole! And Uchiha stop throwing intimidating looks at my kid here please, spare his dick for a second.”  
Because honestly, Uchiha Sasuke was busy ogling at that bouncing entity between his legs that she almost fall from their pyramid.  
But that statement from the coach just made Naruto redder than red and Sasuke smugger than smug.

//////

Soon after the soccer team’s training finished as well as the cheer leading squad.  
Having their houses on the same street it’s not a surprise Naruto and Sasuke are side by side by the bus stop waiting for their bus. But Naruto was thankful his teammate –Shikamaru– rides the same bus as him, so the dude was on his other side and they are conversing saving him from embarrassing himself more in Sasuke’s presence.  
“Troublesome. That girl is totally checking you out.” Shikamaru mumbled while suppressing yet another yawn when a pink girl from an all-girl school nearby went to stand behind them. He did a fleeting look to see if the girl deserves his attention and hell broke loose when she saw an angel behind him.  
He smiled at her.

  
“Hi.” He said, not even finding it creepy for her part that a stranger –which is him– is talking to the girl. Being good looking sure does the trick because the girl replied back with a smile.  
“Hello.” The girl said, and Naruto did not waste time moving to her side.  
“You go to that all-girl school?” He asked as he pointed at her uniform. The girl nodded.  
“And you’re from that Konoha school” She said. Naruto nodded and laughed, his cerulean eyes not leaving her emerald orbs thus not being able to see a girl staring at him.  
“Well well well, if this isn’t Uzumaki Naruto flirting” Sasuke said, not caring if Naruto or the pink girl or Shikamaru or maybe anyone heard her.  
Naruto’s eyes rounded and hastily turned to Sasuke as if realizing just now that she’s within radar.  
“What a nice sight, keep going, I’ll keep watching.” She smirked.  
But Naruto was already frozen on his spot, turning quickly to the girl who was now looking as confused as ever.

  
“Is she your girlfriend?” The girl asked.  
Sasuke chuckled or was that a choke and quickly shook her head. “Nah, no, so no need to mind me, go on with the talk Uzumaki, let me hear what you can say.”  
But Naruto was already pale from whatever reason it is and Shikamaru was on the side suppressing his smile, because laughing at your friend being taunted by a girl is not right and downright rude, so he was just quietly laughing his ass of in his mind.  
Lucky for Naruto, the bus arrived making Sasuke’s attention –as well as the other students present– turn their attention from the cowering boy to the bus. 

  
Sasuke boarded the bus mindlessly, her skirt lifting up with the wind but she never cared anyways, it’s just Uzumaki Naruto looking, and she turned to see him looking at her bubble ass, red in the face, and smirked when she thought right.  
She sat by the back and witnessed Naruto and the girl sit beside each other with Shikamaru slumped on the seat after the aisle.  
It seems that Mr. Uzumaki was not done flirting.

///////

  
The next day Naruto can’t stop his mouth from blabbering about the hot girl from the all —girl’s school nearby.  
“She’s so hot and she clearly wants this.” Naruto said as he pointed at himself. Shino groaned while Chouji just shoved a mouthful of rice just so he would not comment on anything Naruto was saying.  
“Right, Shikamaru?” Naruto shouted to the table next to them. 

  
Shikamaru and his friends turned to Naruto and not hearing what they were talking about Shikamaru just nodded.  
“Right?” Naruto asked again when he realized the guy won’t supply to his comments about the girl —Sakura being the name– and her beauty.

  
“Yes, he totally ogled at her troublesome ass.” Shikamaru said thinking that they were talking about Sasuke’s skirt going up, because Naruto always does that, he always talk about trivial things like that.

  
Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed at that. “What?”  
“Sasuke’s ass, you ogled last night, you stopped going up the bus when you saw it?” Shikamaru said as if reminding Naruto what he did when the incident happened.  
Naruto shook his head and turned back to his friends who were all smirking at him. But that’s not the shocking part, it’s Sasuke, standing from her seat and walking to their table.  
“I heard my name, spill Naruto Uzumaki.” Sasuke said as she lowered herself to his face, her blouse riding low, the curves of her breasts up close and personal to Naruto’s sight.  
“Eyes up here Dobe.” Sasuke said when Naruto turned silent watching her flesh.  
Naruto quickly looked up at her, he gulped and his eyes unwillingly drifted back to her breast.

  
“Uzumaki. Naruto.” She firmly said and she held his chin to turn his face to her.  
“Spill.” She said, and like most days Naruto crumbled down like an obedient fox and replied.  
“I ogled at your butt last night and now I’m ogling at your breast. You’re so beautiful”  
Naruto quickly shut his mouth, his eyes rounding and turning his back to her.  
Sasuke smirked seeing Naruto in a mess.  
She turned his face to her again.  
“Remember to never flirt in front of me next time, Dobe, okay?”  
Naruto mindlessly nodded.  
“Good boy.” She mumbled before leaning down to give him a quick smooch.  
“Very good boy.” She mumbled at his lips and smirked.  
She strut her way back to her table but not before looking at the embarrassed Naruto with his head now shoved on his crossed arms.

////////

  
The next time Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were on the bus stop, Sasuke was clinging on his arms, purposely pushing her beast up his arm.  
Naruto fidgeting on his toes as they wait for the bus. Counting ramen as to suppress hidden desires right in front of everyone in the bus stop.  
Shikamaru was on the side again suppressing his laughter because you don’t laugh at a friend who was dominated by his girlfriend, no you don’t do that.

  
Few minutes later the girl from the all-girl school nearby –Sakura– came and happily waved at Naruto.  
“Hi Naruto!” She exclaimed and abruptly noticed Sasuke practically hanging on his arm, her face on his neck knowing god knows what when Naruto turned to her –red.  
“Hi Sakura-chan.” Naruto squeaked and Shikamaru covered a chuckle with a cough, because what the fck happened to Naruto, his pitches turned too high.  
“Uhmm, the last time you said-“ Sakura stated her eyes not leaving how Sasuke was gripping on Naruto’s arms  
“Hn. I was kidding the other day, sorry, we were in fight so basically I was not her girlfriend, but we’re okay now, I’m his girlfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.” Sasuke stretched a hand to Sakura, the girl blinked but got the hand and shook it.

  
“It’s weird. Troublesome, I know, trust me, they are a weird couple but they’re very addicted to each other.” Shikamaru mumbled to Sakura when she stumbled next to him in a trance.  
“I love you Dobe.” They heard Sasuke mumbled. They turned to see Sasuke smiling up at Naruto with the guy fidgeting with his hands.  
Naruto nodded as he looked down. Sasuke frowned.  
“You don’t love me?” She asked, more of demanded.  
Naruto’s head quickly shot up.  
“I do, I love you” He said in a heartbeat.  
Sasuke’s frown deepen.  
“Do you? Say it louder”  
“I love you.” He said louder than before.  
The girlfriend’s brows furrowed further.  
“The girls across the street ogling at you can’t hear it, louder Dobe.”  
Clearing his throat Naruto shouted.  
“I love you Uchiha Sasuke! My one and only beautiful girlfriend!”  
Sasuke’s frown turned to a smirk and she hopped on her toes to peck Naruto on the lips  
“Good boy.”  
She pecked him again.  
“Very good boy.”  
“We’ll go to the party tonight together right?” She asked Naruto and Naruto nodded.  
Sasuke beamed and thrusted her face to his neck again.

  
Sakura who witnessed everything turned to Shikamaru with a confused look.  
Shikamaru shrugged. “I told you they’re weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically they are lovers even before the story start, however, they are in the middle of their quarrel —ahem, war— when the story started.


End file.
